Give It All
"Give It All"Maggie McClure confirms this song's title is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel and Pablo Espinosa as Violetta Castillo and Tomas Heredia. The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure and Johnny Yong Bosch in the first season. Lyrics Season 1= What if it's an illusion Or is that the sound your heart makes Tell me, I want to hear it each day I can be the one you'll see You can put your faith in me So come on, I'll be there for you My true love, We can rise above For you're the one I find myself Just thinking of Take my hand, and I'll hold on so strong Because I see our story in this song Give it all, all or nothing To find success then, find success then Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Give it all, all or nothing When you've lost it, we'll go find it And then its, all that you could ever need But for certain we will give it all One thing is so clear to see You bring out the best in me Then I say "let's do things your way" Only thing that I can see You're as much a part of me So I say, "we'll do things our way" My true love (my true love) We can rise above (rise above) For you're the one I find myself Just thinking of (and I think of you) Take my hand (my hand) And I'll hold on so strong because I see our story in this song Give it all All or nothing To find success then Find success then Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Give it all All or nothing When you've lost it We'll go find it Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can You'll be on your way You know you can have it all You guess so, you think so You know so, oh Just give it a try Hear the music in your voice Your song, your words flow to the tempo Give it all All or nothing (all or nothing) Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can All or nothing All or nothing When you've lost it We'll go find it Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Don't let this chance go by, you'll take it Your destiny is here, you'll make it You can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Don't let this chance get by, go take it Your destiny is here, you'll make it You can have it, if you dare Make the world your moment and be there |-| Season 2= Heading into the unknown Though I'm far away from home I'm able to hear an angel In a voice that's guiding me To a place where all my dreams have waited to be created Wondering what tomorrow brings And if we don't dive into it we'll never know I believe that it's just begun And I'm weak and standing Fight right and wrong All or nothing, Just do something Taking chances, Finding answers Hey now Don't you know they're in your heart Waiting to show who you really are |-| Spanish= Puede ser una ilusión O tal vez tu corazón Te hablé a cada instante Nada pasa por que sí Me da miedo hablar de mi Lo sabes, a cada instante Me verás, Suelo caminar Pensando en cada paso Si voy a fallar Te veré, en cada ocasión Porque puedo ver tu historia en mi canción Para todo, para nada Por si aciertas, por si fallas Tienes todo lo que hay que tener Para ser quien quieras Contra todo, contra nada Cuando sobra, cuando falta Tienes todo lo que hay que tener Para ser quien quieras en verdad Tu manera de decir Hace fácil para mi Cantarte y poder mirarte El poder se encuentra en ti Tienes magia para mi Tú sabes no estés distante Me verás, Suelo caminar Pensando en cada paso Si voy a fallar Te veré, en cada ocasión porque Puedo ver tu historia en mi canción Lo puedo sentir, que cantar es lo que soy Porque soy, lo que soy, cuando soy hoy Puedes escuchar, que la música es tu voz, Que canta y canta todo el tiempo No dejes escapar tus sueños Inténtalos soñar despierto Tienes lo que hay que tener Para ser quien quieras No dejes escapar tus sueños Inténtalos soñar despierto Tienes lo que hay que tener Para ser quien quieras en verdad Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song is the second Tomletta song, the first was "The Only One I See". *Francesca thought Tomas wrote this song for her. *This song should've been sung by Francesca and Tomas, but Francesca discovered that the song was about Violetta, and she let her sing with Tomas. *This song helps Violetta and Francesca's friendship grow a little more. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Tienes Todo" (You Have Everything). *The lyrics of this song changed completely when Angie sang it in the second season. *In the second season, this song was only sung once. References Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs